


Twice Chat Log

by Foolmetwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolmetwice/pseuds/Foolmetwice
Summary: twice is wild, shit happens, jihyo's a milf





	Twice Chat Log

**Author's Note:**

> Mina: Pingu_420_no_scope
> 
> Momo: Slutfordoritos
> 
> Sana: Fizzywater6969
> 
> Nayeon: dokidokiheartbeat_upthisass
> 
> Jeongyeon: Thiccflamingo
> 
> Dahyun: honkifyoulovejesus
> 
> Chaeyoung: Chaecasso
> 
> Tzuyu: Yodapuppiesandmurder
> 
> Jihyo: RichMilf_mercedesbenz_97

7:09pm

slutfordoritos: sos

Pingu: I don’t have any food for you.

slutfordoritos: that’s not why I’m texting u but aw :(

Pingu: Lol gg

slutfordoritos: I told Nayeon that her that her aegyo sucked

Pingu: Lol gg

slutfordoritos: yeah and now she won’t stop chasing me around the dorm

Pingu: Lol gg

slutfordoritos: wait how haven’t you noticed? She’s been running around yelling for like 20 minutes

Pingu: I have headphones on

slutfordoritos: what are you doing?

Pingu: wrecking scrubs on pc

slutfordoritos: forget I asked, can you come rescue me?

Pingu: no im in a match

slutfordoritos: she’s gonna kill me!

Pingu: Lol gg

 

7:12pm

Slutfordoritos: sana help

fizzywater6969: Hello my wonderful friend. How are you today?

Slutfordoritos: no time for that, I need you to rescue me from nayeon

fizzywater6969: what the fuck did you do to my girlfriend

Slutfordoritos: nothing! But she’s gonna kill me if she finds me and I need your help

Fizzywater6969: nayeon says you told her that her aegyo sucked

Slutfordoritos: no!!

Slutfordoritos: well kinda

fizzywater6969: wherever you are you can’t hide for long

fizzywater6969: we’ve joined forces

fizzywater6969: you fucked with the wrong lesbians

fizzywater6969: we’ll end you

Slutfordoritos: SANA

 

7:16pm

Slutfordoritos: heeeeeeyyy..

Thiccflamingo: No.

Slutfordoritos: are you still mad at me?

Thiccflamingo: You melted my legos.

Sutfordoritos: It was for a good cause!

Thiccflamingo: YOU TRIED TO BAKE A LEGO CAKE MOMO.

Slutfordoritos: I thought it would taste good

Thiccflamingo: They’re made out of plastic..

Slutfordoritos: I didn’t know that at the time

Thiccflamingo: You’re unbelievable. What do you want?

Slutfordoritos: soo I pissed off nayeon and sana and now they’re gonna kill me

Thiccflamingo: And you need me why?

Slutfordoritos: to fight them off for me so I can escape

Thiccflamingo: HAHAHAHA

Thiccflamingo: No.

Slutfordoritos: ???

Slutfordoritos: Jeong, I thought we were friends

Thiccflamingo: We were, and then you tried to EAT MY LEGOS

Slutfordoritos: I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY

Thiccflamingo: Nayeon is a force to be reckoned with; I’m not taking any chances. You even got Sana to help her. Hope wherever you’re hiding is comfy, because I’m locking our room's door for the night. Thanks for the heads up <3

Slutfordoritos: TRAITOR

 

7:21pm

Slutfordoritos: hey bud

honkifyoulovejesus: Oh no.. what have you done now?

Slutfordoritos: why does everyone expect the worst from me?

honkifyoulovejesus: Because you’re you, Momo.

Slutfordoritos: what’s your point

honkifyoulovejesus: Nevermind, what’s up?

Slutfordoritos: I’ve got 2 angry lesbians that want my head

honkifyoulovejesus: Which ones?

Slutfordoritos: lol same

honkifyoulovejesus: ?

Slutfordoritos: Nayeon & Sana

honkifyoulovejesus: Oh Momo, what did you do?

Slutfordoritos: forgive me father for I have sinned

Honkifyoulovejesus: MOMO.

Slutfordoritos: lol sry I couldn’t help it

Slutfordoritos: I told Nayeon her agyeo was shit and now she’s gonna beat my ass

Honkifyoulovejesus: I’m afraid I can’t help you. The lesbians scare me

Honkifyoulovejesus: I’ll pray for you though

Slutfordoritos: um thx I guess?

 

7:25pm

Slutfordoritos: hey buddy ol pal 

Yodapuppiesandmurder: Die.

Slutfordoritos: nevermind

 

7:27pm

Slutfordoritos: Chaengieeeeeeeeeee

Chaecasso: chaengs_mixtape_2k18.mp4

Slutfordoritos: I think the fuck not you trick ass bitch

 

7:32pm

Slutfordoritos: Can’t we just talk about this like grown ups?

Dokidokiheartbeat_upthisass: I WILL RIP OFF BOTH OF YOUR ARMS AND PUNCH YOU WITH THEM

Slutfordoritos: I’ll take that as a no…

Dokidokiheartbeat_upthisass: I can smell your fear it’s only minutes now before Sana and I find you

Slutfordoritos: If you don’t back off now I’ll be forced to use my last option

Dokidokiheartbeat_upthisass: You’re bluffing.

Slutfordoritos: This is literally your last chance

Dokidokiheartbeat_upthisass: You don’t have the balls

 

7:35pm

Slutfordoritos: MOM

RichMilf_mercedesbenz_97: Hello my child

Slutfordoritos: Nayeon and Sana are trying to kill me

RichMilf_mercedezbens_97: Omw

Slutfordoritos: THANK YOU

RichMilf_mercedesbenz_97: I’m bringing home dinner

Slutfordoritos: FUCK I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 

8:57pm

Dokidokiheartbeat_upthisass: I HATE YOU SO MUCH

Slutfordoritos: IT’S WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU GIANT BABY

Dokidokiheartbeat_upthisass: SHE WHOOPED MY BARE ASS WITH A GUCCI PURSE


End file.
